Say You Won't Let Go
by sehon-ey
Summary: "I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know. Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go." BTS fict. MinGa / MinYoon. BL


Jimin menyandarkan kapala nya kepada kursi taman kampus sambil bersenandung kecil, bermaksud untuk beristirahat sejenak dari kepenatan kuliah dan menunggu Yoongi. Park Jimin nama pemuda itu masih asik dengan lagu _James Arthur_ mengalun menemani detik-detik waktunya, bibirnya lincah mengikuti lirik lagu yang dihafalnya di luar kepala.

 _"I wanna dance with you right now,_ " senandungnya, menyanyikan chorus ke dua lagu tersebut, matanya membuka lebar menatap sekeliling— siapa tahu, Yoongi sudah berada di sekitarnya. _"and you look as beautiful as ever—"_ Ketika ia menyanyikan lirik tersebut pandangan Jimin terpaku, menatap sesosok pemuda yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, rambut hitam milik pemuda tersebut bergerak bebas di setiap langkah yang di tempuhnya., pergerakan angin juga membuat rambutnya bergerak kecil.

Jimin terkekeh dalam hati— _kenapa liriknya pas sekali?_ Ia lantas melepaskan earphonenya dan tersenyum kecil kepada pemuda tersebut.

 _"Jimin-ieeeeee!"_

Teriakan tersebut memanggilnya dan mengalun dengan manis di pendengaran Jimin, ia lantas mengambil buku-bukunya yang berada di sampingnya dan segera memasukkan kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Lama menunggu ya?" Yoongi langsung mengaitkan lengannya di tangan Jimin yang sudah berdiri tegak, menunggu Yoongi menghampirinya.

Jimin membuka ponselnya dan melihat jam di ponselnya, mengira-ngira berapa lama ia menunggu Yoongi. "Lima belas menit," ujarnya. "Dan, aku baru saja menyelesaikan catatan satu buku agar kita bisa _free_ sampai besok." ujar Jimin menjelaskan.

Yoongi tertawa, Jimin si pemalas itu rela menyelesaikan tugasnya dua kali lipat hanya untuk acara yang Yoongi adakan untuk club ekstrakulikulernya.

"Ke cafe yuk?"

"Bilang saja ingin _Cheese cake."_

Yoongi tertawa mendengar tebakan Jimin, yang sialnya sangat tepat. Senyuman tipis milik Yoongi, dengan gigi kecil tersusun rapi itu selalu bisa mencuri perhatian Jimin, selalu dan akan— yang membuat kinerja jantungnya tidak beres.

"Jimin yang terbaik!" ujar Yoongi dengan riangnya, semakin mengampit erat kaitan tangan mereka.

"Tentu — " Jimin memberi jeda sejenak. "—aku memang yang terbaik untukmu."

Dan, Yoongi mengangguk setuju.

* * *

 ** _Say You Won't Let Go_**

Sehon-ey

Pair : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

Warn! BL!

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **ps; sambil dengerin lagu james arthur say you wont let go.**_

.

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And **I** hope you **know**_

* * *

"Sudah aku bilangkan," Jimin menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan menemukan Yoongi tengah membawa dua kaleng cola-cola dan menyerahkan padanya. "Kau tidak perlu ikut acara ini." ujarnya menyenggol bahu Jimin pelan.

Jimin itu orang yang ramah, sangat pandai bersosialisasi— dan, makanya ia termasuk dalam golongan anak populer di kampus. Wajah tampan, cek. Keren, cek. Sexy, cek. Tubuh, oke. Baik, cek. Ramah, cek. Intinya Jimin itu idaman. Jadi baginya datang ke acara pesta-pesta sudah biasa, karna ia sering datang ke pesta teman-teman yang lainnya. Tapi, ternyata pesta yang di adakan Yoongi berbeda dari yang ada di bayangannya.

Tidak ada kemerlap lampu, tidak ada suara yang memekakkan pendengaran, tidak ada minuman berakohol seperti yang di bayangkannya. Yang ada hanya orang-orang memegang gitar, biola, dan duduk-duduk di dekat kursi piano milik Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tahu pestanya seperti ini," ujar Jimin mencicit pelan, menghindari orang lain mendengar perkataannya yang mungkin saja membuat mereka tersinggung.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Pesta apa yang kau harapkan dari anak-anak ekstrakulikuler _music acoustic_ , Jimin?"

Sebenarnya bagi Jimin bukan ini masalahnya, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun selagi itu bersama Yoongi. Yoongi itu segalanya untuk Jimin, dan apapun yang Yoongi inginkan ataupun pinta tak satupun yang Jimin anggap menyusahkan.

Semua hal terasa begitu menyenangkan jika ia melakukan bersama Yoongi.

Dan, salah satunya saat ini. Suasana tenang dari iringan gitar acoustic membuat Jimin terbuai, terbuai akan alunan musik yang menenangkan dan juga senyuman Yoongi yang manis dan pas di pandangnya, seolah matanya hanya tertuju kepada sosok Yoongi.

Yoongi tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arah Jimin ingin mengobrol sesuatu, namun ia mendapati Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan intens, dengan tatapan mengagumi yang membuat Yoongi berjengit salah tingkah, ia bergerak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jimin. Jimin segera menoleh kesembarang arah ketika ia mengetahui dirinya ketangkap basah sedang memandangi Yoongi, ia berusaha menghindari kontak mata antara mereka.

Jimin merutuk dirinya ikut-ikutan salah tingkah akibat kontaj mata mereka yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

"Kak Jimin bisa menyanyi kan?" ujar salah satu orang yang menghampiri Jimin, sambil memegang gitar. Jimin mendesah lega, _nice timing. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi kecanggungan antara ia dan Yoongi._

Jimin menggeleng. "Suaraku tidak—"

"— _suara Jimin luar biasa."_ potong Yoongi dengan sangat cepat, bahkan terlampau cepat. "Dan, dia juga bisa memainkan gitar, _he's perfect,_ duh." ujar Yoongi dengan nada mengagumi dan matanya penuh kilat-kilatan kekaguman yang membuat Jimin terkekeh kecil, Yoongi selalu seperti ini, selalu bisa membuatnya merasa senang dengan pujian kecil darinya. Jimin sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka di puji. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku pada Yoongi. Ia senang jika Yoongi memujinya, seolah ia merasa _pantas_.

Jimin mengambil gitar dari pemuda tadi dengan gerakan pelan, mengamati gitar yang ia pegang. "Aku hanya akan menyanyikan sebait lagu." ujarnya dan terdengar erangan kecewa orang-orang di sana. " _Dreadnought, majja?_ " ujar Jimin mendongak dan bertanya kepada Yoongi tentang jenis gitar tersebut. Yoongi mengacungkan jempolnya, memuji Jimin dengan gerakannya melalui jari-jarinya. Dia juga heran, kenapa Jimin tahu tentang jenis gitar tersebut?

 _Jimin selalu punya kejutan kecil untuknya_ membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

Jimin mengetes setiap kunci-kunci di senar gitar tersebut, memastikan suaranya sudah pas atau tidak. " _G D Em C._ Itu kunci Verse 1, tebak lagu apa?" ujar Jimin kali ini, namun bertanya kepada semua orang disana.

 _"Say you won't let go?"_

 _"Majja!"_

Jimin terkekeh, dan mengangguk. "Yeap, dan aku akan membawakan lagu itu." ujarnya menatap Yoongi sekilas, lalu menundukkan matanya menatap ke arah senar. "Tapi, aku langsung ke Chorusnya."

Jimin menjetikkan jarinya di kunci untuk memulai chorus lagu tersebut.

 _"I knew I loved you then,_ " Jimin memulai dengan nada santai, menyamankan pendengaran orang-orang disana. " _But you never know._." Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum kecil menatap Yoongi. Dan, Yoongi membalas senyuman itu.

Yoongi menikmati dengan seksama lagu yang Jimin nyanyikan, dan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya kepada Jimin.

 _"Cause I played it cool when i was scares of letting go,"_

Tatapan mereka beradu. Yoongi merasa seolah Jimin menyanyikan ini untuknya.

 _"I knew I needed you."_

Yoongi mengulum bibirnya dalam-dalam menahan tubuhnya yang seolah di penuhi oleh kupu-kupu berterbangan.

 _"But I never showed."_

Oh, sekarang pipinya mulai memerah tanpa sebab.

 _"But I wanna stay with you."_

Yoongi mengusap telinga yang mulai memanas juga, Jimin terkekeh. Yoongi seperti itu jika dia merasa gugup.

 _"Until we're grey—_ " ia mengerakkan dagunya menunjuk ke arah warna rambut Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mengerakkan bibirnya ' _kenapa rambut ku?'_ sambil merengut kecil. "— _and old."_

 _"Jusy say you won't let go."_

Jimin mengakhiri permainan gitarnya, membuat suasana ruangan heboh. Jimin menyerahkan gitar tersebut.

"Kak, lanjutin dong!"

Jimin hanya terkekeh dan menolak permintaan itu dengan halus.

Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Yoongi yang tengah menggosok-gosok pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **the end!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

 ** _kkeut!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sampe blushing kau nyanyi itu, gimana kalau orang yang sebenarnya mendengarnya?"

Jimin mengerut dahinya bingung sambil memunguti gelas-gelas yang berada di meja, kursi. "Orang yang sebenarnya apa?"

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi, Jim. " Yoongi mengambil gelas-gelas yang Jimin pegangi, guna mengurangi beban Jimin memgang banyak gelas-gelas. "Pasti jika orang yang sebenarnya mendengar akan blushing juga." ujarnya lebih menjelaskan maksud perkataannya kepada Jimin.

"Dia memang blushing," jawab Jimin lugas.

"Wow! dia salah satu anggota ekskul ku, ya? Kenapa tidak bilang?" ujar Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin sepenuhnya.

Jimin menghentikan pergerakannya. "Aku rasa yang blushing hanya kau saja?" Yoongi langsung membungkam bibirnya manahan malu, Jimin lantas menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Yoongi. " _I knew I loved you then, but you never know."_ ia mengatakan itu sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Hah?"

 _"Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_ ," ia memberi jeda. "Masih tidak mengerti juga?" ujar Jimin terdengar frustasi.

Yoongi tertawa seketika. " _Who say I will letting you go?"_

"Hah?" ujar Jimin tak percaya. "Ha ha ha," Jimin tertawa sumbang. "Jangan bercanda."

"Apa judul lagunya?" ujar Yoongi kepada Jimin.

 _"Say You Won't Let Go."_

 _"Nah,"_ ia menatap Jimin sambil memegang bahu Jimin dan meremasnya dengan perlahan. _"I say_ _— I Won't let you go Jiminie."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _End beneran!_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku baper di nyanyiin lagi ini sama orang...sampe sekarang bapernya wkwkwk:"''))

Lagunya recommed banget duhhh,

 _Ah iya._

 _Jangan lupa review ya guys!_

.

.

Jangan lupa follow instagram aku

 ** _ig : Sehoneey_**


End file.
